Modem Communication
by Goddess Isa
Summary: After Angel makes the move to LA, he and Willow are forced to communicate over the Internet so that Will can get her point across.  Angsty with a fluff ending


TITLE: Modem Communication  
AUTHOR: Goddess Isa  
EMAIL: goddessisa@aol.com  
SUMMARY: After Angel makes the move to LA, he and Willow are forced to communicate over the Internet so that Will can get her point across. Angsty with a fluff ending g  
SPOILER: S3 as a whole, ANGEL rumours  
DISTRIBUTION: Sure, just email me & lmk where it's going - I like seeing my name in print =) http://planetslaythis.homestead.com  
FEEDBACK: Please, I'd hate to have to Slay for it. =P  
RATING: TV-14  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters, Joss Whedon does. Perhaps he needs to read our fic though, 'cause he's messed up as far as the lovers on the show go.   
DEDICATION: To Megg, for coming up with the idea in the first place. WRITE MORE WITH LEONTINA lol!   
  
  
  
September 4th, 1999   
  
  
WiccanWill: Hey Angel.   
  
LostSoul99: Hi Willow. How are you?   
  
WiccanWill: I'm great, but we both know you want to ask me how Buffy is. She's okay.   
  
LostSoul99: Just "okay"?   
  
WiccanWill: Angel, you have to understand what it's like for her. She doesn't even speak to her mother anymore, and she's already dropped two of her classes because they were boring, or so she says. The reality is that whenever I'm in our room, she pretends to read, write or do homework, but I know the minute I leave she's crying on the bed.   
  
LostSoul99: Willow, she's supposed to be enjoying college life. Living it up.   
  
WiccanWill: Why, because you say so? Because it's just that easy? Oh, crap, you're not supposed to start a sentence with 'because', let me try again. She's supposed to be the "normal college kid" because you say so? It doesn't work that way.   
  
LostSoul99: It should. Buffy is a beautiful young woman, and she deserves the perfect college life.   
  
WiccanWill: Angel, I know you never went to college, but I'm gonna tell you something you should carry around with you for the next two-hundred-and-forty-four years. COLLEGE IS HORRIBLE.   
  
LostSoul99: I don't understand.   
  
WiccanWill: I'll try to explain it to you. In all my classes, everyone looks at me funny, like they already know they don't like me. Oz said someone called him "the boy who helped save the world". It's a freaky thing, being "famous" like that. It's just more of a burden on top of college itself. You've got professors who would much rather ignore you and let you flunk then try to make you learn a concept he's teaching. You get hours of homework every night on top of your classes that are at all hours of the day. It's *Hell* Angel. Oh, God, I shouldn't have said Hell, I'm so sorry....   
  
LostSoul99: It's all right Will.   
  
WiccanWill: You have to understand Angel, Buffy's --- home, she's home, I gotta go goodbye!   
  
  
*****   
  
  
September 10th, 1999   
  
  
LostSoul99: Hi Willow.   
  
WiccanWill: Angel! Hi! I didn't see you online, guess my BL isn't working too well.   
  
LostSoul99: How is she?   
  
WiccanWill: Flunking English.   
  
LostSoul99: How can you flunk in the first three weeks of classes?   
  
WiccanWill: By turning in the same report three times.   
  
LostSoul99: What's wrong with her Willow? We got cut off before and I haven't seen you on since. It's been almost a week.   
  
WiccanWill: I'm sorry, I've had you on block. I can't take chances when Buffy's here and lately, she's always here.   
  
LostSoul99: What's wrong with her?   
  
WiccanWill: She's depressed, Angel. She can't get out of it, no matter what we do. Xander even danced naked for her yesterday and she didn't even blink her eyes. She's in another world.   
  
LostSoul99: XANDER WAS NAKED IN FRONT OF HER? I'll kill him.   
  
WiccanWill: No, you won't, Buffy loves him.   
  
LostSoul99: WHAT?   
  
WiccanWill: You didn't let me finish and AOL sent it accidentally. She loves him the way she loves Giles and Oz. It's a family kind of love, not a lover kind of love.   
  
LostSoul99: I feel so bad for her. I wish I could help her.   
  
WiccanWill: You *can*.   
  
LostSoul99: How?   
  
WiccanWill: Duh! Angel, you're a bit dim tonight, you know that? COME BACK TO SUNNYDALE.   
  
LostSoul99: I can't do that. I've just hooked up with this detective, and she's going to help me help other people.   
  
WiccanWill: She? She? Angel, are you nuts? She'll be all over you!  LostSoul99: That's ridiculous.   
  
WiccanWill: I have to go, Giles just brought Buffy home after patrol. Promise me you'll think about a visit.   
  
  
//The redhaired Witch logged off before Angel could argue with her and then smiled at the dark-eyed man who'd entered the dorm with his own key. As she lie down on her bed, kissing Xander, she hoped Buffy's patrol was going all right, and she hoped it would last for hours and hours.\\   
  
  
*****   
  
  
September 12th, 1999   
  
  
LostSoul99: There is nothing more annoying than that shrill noise AOL makes when you sign on, you know that?   
  
WiccanWill: Hello to you too.   
  
LostSoul99: Sorry. It just bugs me. Plus, I had busy signals for like an hour.   
  
WiccanWill: g Welcome to my world.   
  
LostSoul99: g? What is that?   
  
WiccanWill: Slang for a grin.   
  
LostSoul99: Oh. Why don't you just say you're grinning then?   
  
WiccanWill: g Because it wouldn't be slang then? And think about how many more letters you'd have to type.   
  
LostSoul99: You make computers confusing, Willow.   
  
WiccanWill: Only to you Angel, I'm tutoring four kids on their new iMACs. Have you thought anymore about coming to Sunnydale?   
  
LostSoul99: Yes, I have, and I guess I do have to come see how Buffy really is for myself.   
  
  
//Willow groaned as Xander massaged her feet. They'd been spending alot of time, too much time, together lately, and it was starting to get dangerous.\\   
  
  
LostSoul99: Willow?   
  
WiccanWill: Sorry, uh, AOL froze there for a second. When are you coming?   
  
LostSoul99: Friday night. I'll stay the weekend at the mansion.   
  
WiccanWill: Good luck!  LostSoul99: What do you mean?   
  
WiccanWill: Well, you left it to Buffy, she gave it to Giles to set up our new hangout. It's got more books in it than four libraries!   
  
LostSoul99: I can sleep on the floor, it doesn't matter.   
  
  
//Xander's hands had abandoned Willow's feet and were slowly massaging the backs of her thighs and sliding higher by the second. She tried to control her breathing and typed erratically, using the delete key many times to finally get the sentance right.\\   
  
  
WiccanWill: That's great Angel. I'm happy about it but I've got to go now, Buffy will be here soon and I've got a class. Good night.   
  
  
*****   
  
  
October 1st, 1999   
  
  
WiccanWill: Do you use the same calendar we mortals do?   
  
LostSoul99: What?   
  
WiccanWill: You know what. You said Friday. That was weeks ago. WEEKS!   
  
LostSoul99: There have been problems here. With Kate.   
  
WiccanWill: Who the Hell is Kate?   
  
  
//"Xander!" Willow chastised. "He's going to know that's not me, I never swear." she took her plastic-covered hands out of his hair and threatened his arm with them. They were covered in orange-y dye. "Delete that or I'll stain your arm for a month."   
  
"Stain away, I already clicked 'send'." he shrugged.   
  
Willow took her index finger and drew a star on his arm before returning to his hair. She continued to massage the colour into the ends of his hair, careful to avoid the roots at all cost. [If this looks like shit,] she thought, [it's his fault not mine. He made me do it.]\\   
  
  
LostSoul99: Kate's the detective I told you about. I thought she was going to be a great help to me, but she's been sort of a......hindrance.   
  
WiccanWill: How?   
  
  
//"Nosy much?" Willow asked. "I can always paint your other arm to match." ( "That would be cool! Do it, will ya?"\\   
  
  
LostSoul99: She has alot of emotional problems, things on levels I can't understand. That's pretty funny, when you think about it.   
  
WiccanWill: Yeah, hysterical.   
  
LostSoul99: Willow, are you feeling all right?   
  
  
//"See?" Willow shrieked. "He knows something is up."\\   
  
  
WiccanWill: I'm fine, just PMSing.   
  
  
//"I would never say that!! And I'm *not*!"\\   
  
  
LostSoul99: Right. Well, take care of Buffy, I have to go help Cordelia catch a serial rapist.   
  
WiccanWill: Cordelia? Rapist? God, Angel, be careful. Don't let her get hurt. Don't get yourself hurt!   
  
  
//"Since when do you care about Angel?" Willow took the gloves off and threw them away.   
  
"Since I'm pretending to be you and you care about everyone." he reached for the timer and set it for fifteen minutes.\\   
  
  
LostSoul99: We'll be fine.    
  
WiccanWill: I'm sure you will.   
  
  
//It was meant as sarcasm, but Angel, assuming it came from Willow, took it sincerely.\\   
  
  
*****   
  
  
November 13th, 1999   
  
  
WiccanWill: Do you ever plan on coming back to Sunnydale?   
  
LostSoul99: I just don't know Will.   
  
WiccanWill: You'd better figure it out.   
  
LostSoul99: You've been kind of hostile with me lately.   
  
WiccanWill: If you saw the state Buffy lives in, you'd be hostile towards the person that did it, too.   
  
LostSoul99: Come on Willow, you can't totally blame me, that's not fair.   
  
WiccanWill: I can, and I do. If you hadn't left, Buffy would be fine.   
  
LostSoul99: Seriously, how bad is it?   
  
WiccanWill: I saw her looking at sleeping pills at the drug store yesterday.   
  
  
*****   
  
  
November 16th, 1999   
  
  
  
To: CordyIsHot  
  
From: WiccanWill  
  
Subject: Guess what?   
  
  
Cordelia,   
  
Hi!   
  
Angel gave me this email address, I hope you don't mind, but the other one kept bouncing anyways.   
  
You will never ever believe what we found out today.   
  
Guess why Buffy's been so damned moody?   
  
(Willow is making me say that I, Xander, typed that line and that I said it of my own free will and that she had nothing to do with it.)   
  
SHE'S PREGNANT!!!!!!!!   
  
Guess she and Angel did the horizontal pokey on prom night, and boom, he's still Soul Guy! Willow says it was Wicca, but I think it was hormones. Who knows. Who cares?   
  
They're all of the happy, so that's of the good. AND Angel is moving to Sunnydale, but he needs someone to take over the business in LA. Guess who he picked?   
YEP! ME!   
  
We're gonna be working together. Can you handle that Cordy? 'Cause if not, too bad. Angel says he knows he can trust me. Plus, I think he knows deep down that I'm going to fire Kate and send her to an insane asylum which is where I hear she belongs!   
  
Miss you, love you, want you, need you,   
  
Xander  
(and Willow)   
  
  
*****   
  
  
February 20th, 2000   
  
  
To: CordyIsHot  
  
From: SlayGal  
  
Subject: What is with your email anyways?   
  
  
  
Hi Xander, Hi Cordelia,   
  
What is with your SN? Don't you get a whole bunch of perverts bugging you?   
  
Wait, you live in LA, never mind. g   
  
I know this is late and we already told you about him over the phone, but I just wanted to send you the picture Willow scanned for me of the baby. Christian Michael Harris Summers is what he will be baptized as. I think we're going to call him Harris but we haven't decided yet. Angel came up with Christian, his sister's name was Christine, and Michael is his middle name. You guys know where the Harris came from. =)   
  
We're going to try and visit real soon. In the meantime, enjoy the first online picture of the cutest baby ever! (Biased, I know!)   
  
Love,  
  
Buffy  



End file.
